Waste elimination dysfunction of the gastrointestinal tract can take many forms. For example, intestinal incontinence or constipation can occur. Treatment systems exist for treating constipation by providing electrical stimulus via subcutaneously implanted electrodes positioned around the lower bowel. Electrical stimulation provided using such electrodes can be used to sequentially activate muscle fibres around the bowel to force a peristaltic action to occur. However, such treatment systems are undesirably invasive. Further, while such systems may have an immediate effect in assisting to evacuate the bowel, they do not necessarily address the cause of the constipation. Importantly, this effect has not been described as long lasting, or having an effect beyond the immediate time of electrical stimulation.
Intractable constipation and soiling are extremely common in the community, in both the young and the old, and available treatments are generally uncomfortable, can cause social distress for sufferers and are a significant drain on the health care system. Individuals that suffer from constipation and soiling who are young or old may also have psychological issues. In addition, constipation may be a side effect of some kinds of medication, such as opiates. Most laxative therapies are designed to either soften the stool or stimulate the bowel by chemicals in the lumen. Patients with chronic constipation or intractable constipation may have failed other treatment methods including pharmaceutical treatment. Patients on therapies for other diseases in which constipation is a side effect of the medication may not be able to be co-administered pharmaceutical treatments for constipation. Non-invasive, non-drug-based treatment methodologies may be desired in some cases.
Sometimes constipation may be unrelated to diet or medications, and can be due to poor motility in the whole colon. A newly identified disorder, which is known as slow-transit constipation (STC), is not uncommon amongst children who fail standard medical therapy, and such children often have signs of colonic dysfunction even at birth.
Some devices exist for delivering transcutaneous stimulation and/or treating faecal waste evacuation dysfunction. However, various drawbacks exist with such devices.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages or shortcomings associated with existing faecal waste evacuation treatment devices, systems, methods or regimes, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.